CARD CAPTOR SAKURA: THE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP
by card-master532004
Summary: Sakura should face a new rival that tries to get Sakura's cards and relatives. The story emphasizes the proving of Sakura's to Tomoyo. Five cards will appear to the story made by Sakura's strong feelings.
1. Prelude: The Dream, The Future?

I am really sorry for all of the grammatical and typographical errors that I made in this fan fiction. I want to acknowledge this fan fiction to nuripe because she is the one who encourage me to make this. You can see nuripe's fan fiction also at fanfiction.net in the category of animefushigi-yuugi. She is a really good author. So. I hope that you kindly read my fan fiction. Enjoy!!!  
  
CARD CAPTOR SAKURA:  
THE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP  
  
PRELUDE:  
THE DREAM, THE FUTURE?  
  
Sakura was sleeping together with Keroberus. She holds her Sakura cards. Suddenly, the spirit of the Dream card goes out from the deck. The Dream kissed Sakura in her forehead. Sakura dreamt of something.  
  
She was in a world of darkness. In her dreams, there are two towers. The first tower was in front of the second tower. Sakura was standing on the first tower.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself  
  
"You were in a world where we will fight. You were in a world of darkness. You were in a world that will make troubles on you!!!" a voice whispered  
  
Yue and Keroberus appeared beside Sakura. Sakura asked.  
  
"Yue, Keroberus. Can you tell where we are?"  
  
Yue and Keroberus didn't answered Sakura's questions. Fujitaka and Touya came close to her.  
  
"Father, Brother.. Please!!! Tell me where am I!"  
  
Like Yue and Keroberus, Fujitaka and Touya did not answered Sakura's questions. But the four frowned expressing something. After a while, Mr. Terada, Sakura's teacher with Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki appeared.  
  
"Teacher? My friends? Is that you?"  
  
Sakura was now becoming sad. She asked more questions but her relatives did not answer it. More and more relatives appeared on her side.  
  
"Yukito, Meilin? Where am I? Why don't all of you don't answered my questions? Please, tell me. Why do I get here? Who brought me here?"  
  
Li Syaoran suddenly hold Sakura's hands.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you? Please. Tell me!!! Where am I?"  
  
Tears came from Sakura's eyes. All of Sakura's relatives floated in the air and went into the second tower. Sakura bursts into tears!  
  
"Oh! My relatives are gone. I'm all alone!!! Why? Why? Why?"  
  
Tomoyo then appeared hugging Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, my friend. Even when you're all alone, just remember, I am on your side. I am here to guide and protect you. Have hope!" Tomoyo said  
  
Tomoyo then disappeared but Sakura didn't cry. She felt courage when Tomoyo said her words. Sakura cards appeared on Sakura's hands but like Sakura's relatives, it flew to the second tower.  
  
Then, a figure of a man appeared on the other tower.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura shouted  
  
The man didn't answered.  
  
"Tell me, who are you?"  
  
The man said. "I'm going to get all of your cards with your relatives. You will feel lonely and sad!"  
  
"No!" Sakura shouted "No!"  
  
Tears dropped from Sakura's green eyes. After it had dropped, two cards appeared on her hand. The first had a picture of a heart and the second had a picture of a crown. She can't see the whole part of the card because it was too bright.  
  
She loses her control and fell from the tower but the two cards catch her. She stood on it. The man floated in front of her. She can't see the face of the man because it was too bright to be seen. The man shouted.  
  
"The rival will return to destroy you. You will feel how to be in hell! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!"  
  
-End of the prelude-  
The Dream, The Future?  
  
Fortunately, Sakura woke up from her nightmare. Her father was a good person and can be treated as an angel. He leads his family and gives life to it.  
  
But what will happen if Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto is gone? It would hurt his children surely. Just read the first chapter, Father's concern, to find out what happened.  
  
Bye!!!  
  
^_^ 


	2. Father's concern

Sorry for some grammatical and typographical errors that you may found in this story! I hope you will read this story that I made. Enjoy!!!  
  
CARD CAPTOR SAKURA:  
THE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
FATHER'S CONCERN  
  
Sakura was now in the 13th years of age and was in Junior high school. She is studying with Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, Rica, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and company. It was the second day of classes when Mr. Terada, their adviser (as usual) introduced their new classmate, Tomo Wimazaki.  
  
"I am Tomo, Tomo Wimazaki. I'm from China. My father is a Japanese and my mother was a Chinese. ", Said the new student. "I wish that you kindly welcomed me in this class."  
  
Mr. Terada ordered Tomo to sit beside Sakura. "From this day on, you should treat Tomo Wimazaki as a classmate. Alright?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Terada!" the students shouted  
  
Sakura got a chance of talking to Tomo for the first time. "Wimazaki, I am Sakura Kinomoto. Can we become friends?"  
  
"Call me Tomo, not Wimazaki!!" Tomo answered  
  
Sakura felt something strange with Tomo! She thought that Tomo had a magical power too. Tomo was not friendly to Sakura. He eats his lunch alone. He wants to be a individual anytime. He is a cross student!  
  
At that night, Sakura dreamt of something. She was on a top of a tower with Keroberus. On the other tower placed on front of her a meters away stood a boy with his one card. All of a sudden, a bright light scattered in the place causing her to woke up.  
  
" Who's that?" Sakura looked at the clock. "Ahhhhhh!" Sakura screamed!  
  
Sakura fastly worn her uniform and prepared for school. Actually, she was late. That's why she did things hurriedly. When she came to school, Tomoyo greeted her.  
  
"Good morning Sakura. It's your first time to come early! Are you sick?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"But I thought I was late!" Sakura responded. "It was 8 o'clock in my clock!"  
  
"Are you okay? It is only 7:30 a.m. Go now to your seat for Mr. Terada will come anytime!"  
  
Sakura went to her seat. But, when she came in front of Tomo, she heard someone whispering. "Bring back all of my cards, for I shall have them!"  
  
Sakura paused for a moment. She looked at Tomo and tried to say something, but she did not continue it for she was scared to him. She just sat and started listening to her teacher. While the lecture is going on, her attention is with Tomo. Suddenly, she spotted something glowing at Tomo's pocket. Sakura was shocked.  
  
"I shall meet him in the recess" Sakura planned.  
  
Recess has come. Sakura was going to talk to Tomo at his seat but suddenly Tomo disappeared! She searched for Tomo but surprised when she saw Tomo at the door on a second. Sakura followed Tomo secretly. She now knows that Tomo has also magical powers like her. Her plan was stopped because she can't find Tomo. When Mr. Terada dismissed the whole class, she invited Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meilin to her house.  
  
"What we are going to do at Sakura's house?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Just follow me and you will know it. I will talk to you about an important thing." Sakura answered  
  
While they were on the street, Lee came close to Sakura.  
  
"Did you feel something strange with Tomo, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Is that the reason why you called us to go to your house?"  
  
"Yes. I think, we need Keroberus to get some better information"  
  
"We should call Eriol too!"  
  
There were no people when they reached Sakura's house. Fujitaka was in an archeology class and Touya was in a job with Yukito. They reached Keroberus playing a video game and were about to reach the goal. But Syaoran screamed Keroberus that made it defeated in the game.  
  
"GAME OVER!" ^_^  
  
"Aaaahh! You boastful boy Syaoran, why did you scream me? I'm going to finish the game but you stopped it. I'm going to go to start again. Grrrrrrrr!" shouted Keroberus!  
  
Sakura hushed Keroberus and Syaoran because she felt something. Sakura feels that someone is watching over them. Tomoyo was taking a video with Sakura and friends for a long time and told she can help to recognize the person that looks at them.  
  
"Let's watch this video I took when we came to Sakura's house and perhaps, we can see the person who looks at us!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo is correct" Meilin responded  
  
Keroberus got the Sakura book containing the Sakura cards and gave it to Sakura. Meilin was now preparing the television and the player in able to watch the videos. When they watched it, they saw Tomo following them. Syaoran called Eriol and asked some information.  
  
"Moshi-moshi!"  
  
"Moshi-moshi! Donata desu ka?"  
  
"This is Syaoran. I want to talk to Eriol"  
  
"Syaoran, is this you. So long time that I haven't met you. I'm Kaho, Kaho Mizuki. I hope you remember me!"  
  
"Miss Mizuki, is that you?"  
  
"Yes! By the way, Eriol is not here. What do you need with him? Maybe, I can help!"  
  
"We had a new classmate named Tomo Wimazaki. Sakura and I felt something strange with him. Sakura said that last time, she noticed some glowing object at Tomo's pocket."  
  
"I remembered something Eriol had said to me.' said Kaho. "She was troubled with Sakura since she got all of the Sakura cards. She said that when the new owner of the cards got all of them and transformed into a new one [mentioning the 53 Sakura cards with the Hope], a rival will come and try to get all of them. This rival came from the rival of Clow Reed in ancient times that tried to steal the Clow cards years away. That's all what I know. I will tell Eriol to call on you dealing with this problem"  
  
"Thank you Miss Mizuki!" Syaoran responded  
  
"Your welcome! Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara!!!"  
  
"Sakura, I've got some information! I did not talked to Eriol for he was out. I talked to Miss Mizuki!" Syaoran said to Sakura  
  
"What did she said?" Sakura asked  
  
"Did any information are with Tomo?" Cerberus wondered  
  
Syaoran answered "Yes Keroberus. Miss Mizuki said that Clow Reed had a rival. This rival tried to get all of the cards but the rival failed. The rival will return if the new owner of the cards collected all of them and transformed into a new one. And you've done that, Sakura!"  
  
"I have done that?" Sakura screamed  
  
"Yes!!! In time, that rival will come to challenge you. And you should defeat him!"  
  
"I promise that I will try my best to defeat him! Sakura said  
  
The four now have gone to their houses. Sakura was sleeping with Keroberus. Suddenly, one card, the Sleep leaves the Sakura book and positioned itself in front of Sakura. The spirit of this card came out in the card and gone. The card leaved blank, no name and no figure. It flies back to the Sakura book! It was a morning, 8:05 a.m. when Sakura woke up. and for the second time..  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Sakura shouted!  
  
Fujitaka and Touya went to Sakura's room to see what happened.  
  
"What happened here? Is there anything unokay , my little child?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"Nothing father. Ahhhhhhhh! I am in a hurry. I have to wear my uniform now! It's already 8:05 a.m. and I'm late in school!"  
  
Sakura opened her cabinet.  
  
"Where is my uniform? Where is my uniform?!!"  
  
Suddenly, Touya yelled.  
  
"Mwaaaahhh! The monster didn't know that today is Saturday.. and Saturday is not a time for school. Get up, for we have to go now."  
  
"Brotheeeeeeeeerr! (Sakura showed in anger), but what do you mean we have to go?"  
  
"Sakura, it's Saturday and I know, you and your brother Touya were tired in studying at school. So I decided to have you a vacation trip this weekend so you tiredness will reduce and in order you to relax even for a short time!" Fujitaka explained  
  
Then, Fujitaka smiled to Sakura. Sakura smiled back to her father too.  
  
"Get up and hurry!! All things are prepared." Fujitaka said  
  
"Okay, dad!"  
  
When they are finished, Fujitaka forget his important documents. He assigned Sakura to go to the basement (where she found the Clow book) and get the documents.  
  
Sakura was about to go in the basement when she felt something powerful. She's now scared and tried to come back! But, she refused. She entered the basement shaking because she thought the power she felt was from a ghost. She loses her shaking when she saw the bag containing the documents in the table. She moved closer to it. But when she touches the bag, a shield came out protecting the bag!! Suddenly, Sakura got the magical key.  
  
"Magical key, I am your master, Sakura. I command you to return to your own form!!" Sakura said "Sword card, broke the shield that covers the bag, now!"  
  
The wand became a sword and broke the shield. She got the bag and said.  
  
"At last!"  
  
Sakura did not notice that the spirit of the Sword card did not come back to the card but gone. Like the Sleep card, this card leaved nameless and figure less. It flew back to the Sakura book. Meanwhile, the Kinomoto family is now on the car.  
  
"Vrrooooooooooommmm!"  
  
"Father, I want to ask where we will go?" Sakura said  
  
"Ah! I haven't told you. We will go to the Tomoeda Yueen. This Tomoeda Yueen is a carnival placed after the deserted house. You kids will have fun in Tomoeda Yueen! I promise." Fujitaka answered  
  
"But, after it was done, a news said that it was again destroyed. The roller coaster are out of its place, the ferries wheel are broken on the ground and the horses on the carousel are on the ground, lying. And someone said that it was done by a monster like you!" Touya said jokingly.  
  
"Brotheeeeer!"  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura thought. "Tomoeda Yueen was the place where I captured the Hope card. I was surprised that after it was destroyed by the Void, it was again built!"  
  
The car then passed to the Penguin Park. Sakura were surprised when she saw a shadow of a man standing at the top of the highest penguin. She said to her father to stop the car. Even wondering, the father stopped the car. Sakura go out and run to a place where nobody can see her. She gets the magical key and said.  
  
"Magical key, return to your own form."  
  
The key became the wand. Sakura get a card and shouted.  
  
"Fly card!"  
  
When she was flying with her wings, she was surprised when the shadow flies too. The she spotted the man who has the shadow. She can't see the man's face because his hair darkened it.  
  
Sakura chased the man. When she cannot find the man, she used the Shadow card. But the Shadow card kept on finding the man, and it failed. She returned back to the car with the use of the Through card for she was now far at the place where the car has stopped. Then, she returned the wand to its basic form. She made her father and her brother believe that nothing happened.  
  
"What happened?" Fujitaka asked  
  
"Nothing father"  
  
"She just change herself into a real monster and ate all the birds in the park!" Touya said  
  
"Brotheeeeer! Its your third time to tease me!!"  
  
"Why?? Is it not true?"  
  
"Grrrrrrr!!"  
  
Touya and Sakura teased each other. But Sakura did not know that the Through, Shadow and Fly card did not get back. Their spirits leaved their cards and gone just like what happened to the Sleep and Sword card!  
  
Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto reached the Tomoeda Yueen. At first, they buy some juices because they were thirsty. Touya said. "Yukito will come here and I will meet him. So, I will not spend the whole day with you. Can I?"  
  
"Yes my son! But promise me that you will come back before 5 o'clock p.m., also you, Sakura."  
  
"Yes my father."  
  
When Sakura was about to ride at the carousel, she saw Yukito Tsukishiro running.  
  
"Sakuraaaa!" Yukito shouted "Have you seen Touya?" "My brother has been waiting for you. He is in the front of the roller coaster at now!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura!" Then, Yukito gave a piece of candy to Sakura  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura was now riding on a carousel when she saw Tomoyo beside her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Knowing that you are about to go to Tomoeda Yueen, I followed you. I can't skip this very delightful moment"  
  
"What's that very delightful moment?"  
  
"I will take you a new video. I miss you new videos. It's been a long time that I didn't take a camera on you!"  
  
" ^_^"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo now finished their time in riding in the carousel! They now talked to each other.  
  
"Who told you I'm here?"  
  
"Your brother Touya"  
  
The best of friends were happy on that moment. They ate some foods and drank some drinks in the Tomoeda Yueen. The two saw Li Syaoran and Li Meilin riding in a Ferries wheel. When Li where finished riding, Sakura met him.  
  
"Hi Meilin! Hi Syaoran!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in chorus  
  
"Hello Sakura!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Were just having funs!"  
  
"May I invite you to our house later?"  
  
"Of course, you can!"  
  
It was 5 o'clock p.m. when Sakura and his friends came back to Fujitaka Kinomoto. Touya and Yukito have been waiting for Sakura for a long time.  
  
"Hi Yukito, Hi father!" Sakura greet  
  
"Hi Sakura, did you liked my candy?"  
  
"Very much. Thank you for that!"  
  
"We've been waiting for you for a long time!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my brother"  
  
"It's okay, Sakura! What is important is that she came on time. So. can we go now?"  
  
The gang went to Sakura's house. Yukito came to Touya's room. Fujitaka came to the kitchen to cook food for the dinner. Sakura and friends came to Sakura's room.  
  
"What are we going to do here?" asked Meilin  
  
"I think we can tell stories to each other," answered Tomoyo  
  
"It would be better if we would watch television and have fun" Syaoran said  
  
"Maybe, you all can eat with us and sleep in this room tonight." Sakura responded  
  
The four called their guardians and asked them for a permission to stay overnight at Sakura's house. Fortunately, their guardians let them. The friends are having fun! Playing video games, watching television, listening to radio and talking about many things. Their fun was interrupted when the telephone rings. Sakura hanged the phone and said.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Donata desu ka?"  
  
"Moshi-moshi! Watakushi no Hiiragizawa Eriol so desu! Can I talk to Sakura?"  
  
"Eriol? This is Sakura. Did you got an information about the rival?"  
  
"Kaho gave you some information. I heard that you have a new classmate. Right?"  
  
"Right! His name was Tomo Wimazaki."  
  
"Be careful of that classmate. He is dangerous. The rival that Clow Reed fought was so powerful! All of the Clow Reed's relatives were missing including his wife because of him!"  
  
"Did you mean.?"  
  
"Yes Sakura. That rival is now reincarnated and is going to get all of your cards with your relatives. Get your card."  
  
Sakura get her cards in the cabinet.  
  
"I got it now, Eriol!"  
  
"Good. Get the five last card from you Sakura book!"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's true. Your five cards are now in your rival's hands. If you can't fight him, your cards will go. Each six cards mean one relative. The rival got five cards at now. And if the rival continues to get one card, one of your love ones will be missing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly, one card floated in the air. The Fight card loses its power and gone. The rival got a total of six cards.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Sakura heard his father's voice shouting. She hurriedly ran to the kitchen. She saw the utensils scattered and messy. But she can't see her father.  
  
"Father? Fatheeeer!!!"  
  
Sakura wept and burst into tears!!!  
  
-End of Chapter 1-  
  
Father's concern  
  
************************************************************************Saku ra's father was really a good and a responsible person. She both loves his children and wife. Besides, his career was very good! He is a good teacher in archeology. But what will happen if her father was gone?  
  
Sakura had recovered fastly. But his brother was gone. What will happen to the jokes of his brother? Read Chapter 2, Brother's Jokes, and you will find the answer. Bye!!  
^_^ 


End file.
